


Fica tranquilo, eu vou cuidar de você

by YearAndaDay



Category: Ghosts of Glory
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearAndaDay/pseuds/YearAndaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um universo alternativo em que Chris e Koji adotam Anton <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fica tranquilo, eu vou cuidar de você

Christopher Warrensen Wang-Sommer tem 29 anos e, assim como seu pai, decidiu seguir carreira na Psicologia (ainda que o desejo de sua avó fosse que ele seguisse seus passos em gastronomia, a segunda paixão do jovem); ainda que, diferente dele, não tenha entrado o mundo acadêmico e seguido pela Clínica e estava bastante feliz com seu trabalho. Não que fosse fácil, lidar com outro ser humano nunca o é, mas essa é sua paixão primordial, sua vocação, algo que faz com muito prazer e dedicação, mesmo quando sofre. Por que sim, ele sofria em vários momentos, como se pudesse dividir o peso do sofrimento de seu paciente. Mas também era muito feliz com suas pequenas vitórias e grandes conquistas.

Jiahao Wang-Sommer tem 32 anos e uma vida muito mais longa do que sua idade supõe e isso você pode ver no fundo um tanto quebrado de seu olhar e nas marcas de expressão que sua vida lhe deu. Fruto de um relacionamento extra-conjugal de sua mãe, o homem que ele conheceu como pai por tantos anos, o espancou ao ponto da inconsciência, de um ficar entre a vida e a morte. Ele fora deportado pelo crime e ela, injustamente, perdera a guarda do primogênito que entraram para o sistema inglês de adoção, passando por uma série de foster home, deixado sem passado (sua memória fira afetada na agressão) e sem um futuro.

Parecia impossível o caminho dos dois se cruzarem, se não fosse numa noite em que Chris sofrera uma tentativa de assalto ao retornar para a casa numa noite nos primeiros anos de faculdade, sendo salvo pelo outro, no alto de seus dois metros e toda força.

Na verdade não toda força, Koji, como era conhecido naqueles dias, estava machucado cansado e fraco, mas seus instintos afiados pelos anos simplesmente não podiam permitir que algo acontecesse ao jovem distraído que não notara a aproximação sorrateira dos dois bandidos. Na verdade, não era difícil pegar Chris de surpresa, muitos anos atrás tinha tido uma meningite que afetara parcialmente sua audição. Contudo não era indefeso ou idiota e, ao contar com a ajuda do desconhecido, ambos conseguiram derrubar a dupla que assaltaria o jovem alemão. Como forma de agradecer, o estudante o convidou para jantar e teriam ido, se Koji praticamente não tivesse desmaiado - estava machucado antes mesmo daquela briga - nos braços de Christopher, que recorrera a uma chamada de emergência à ambulância.

Doze horas depois, no hospital, o estudante dormia numa das desconfortáveis cadeiras do quarto enquanto seu pai lia um livro - Warren vieram no primeiro avião para Londres, parando de fazê-lo ao notar os sutis movimentos do chinês que salvara seu filho de uma agressão. Apesar de um pouco grogue de medicamentos, os dois conversaram longamente e, depois disso, pouco a pouco, o rapaz foi entrando na vida de Christopher. Primeiro o jantar prometido, depois a construção de uma amizade - apesar de todas as diferenças - e finalmente o esmiuçamento de um passado, com a ajuda de Alef, namorado do pai de Chris e assistente social, trazendo a tona os papeis que revelavam não somente o nome verdadeiro de Kojiki, mas a existência de sua mãe e o que sofrera nas mãos de um homem que tinha sido seu pai por dez anos.

Foi agridoce.

Dois anos depois daquela fatídica noite, Jiahao era outra pessoa, além de retornar a seu nome de batismo, reconciliara-se com sua mãe, a quem via com frequencia e reconciliara-se com seu passado, lhe permitindo a construção de um futuro. Voltara a estudar, ainda que seus dons se concentrassem principalmente em habilidades físicas, seu desejo era superar a si mesmo e suas limitações, conhecendo seu passado sequer permitia que houvessem limitações em sua vida, se empenhou com afinco nas artes marciais que sempre amara, mas que nunca tivera condições de fazer e seu dom para aquilo era instintivo. Também descobrira a aptidão para algo mais delicado: a dança; e também era bom ensinando e amava crianças, se tornando rapidamente voluntário em projetos sociais dos mais variados.

Também acompanhara Christopher no baile de graduação deste, ocorrido no final do terceiro ano que se conheciam.

Ali deram seu primeiro beijo, ali Chris sentiu algo que raramente sentia. Não somente amor, ele amava muitas coisas de muitas formas diferentes, mas era a primeira vez que entendera plenamente o conceito de amor romântico, mas também de desejo. Chris é assexual e estava bem com isso já há anos, então lhe era estranho sentir desejo, diferente e, por isso, especial. Estar com Jiahao era especial. Não se passou muito tempo antes deles morarem juntos e, no aniversário de quarto ano que se conheceram o presente do chinês à Chris foi uma surpresa inesperada: sendo ótimo com habilidades corporais, dois anos antes, tinha começado a tomar aulas secretas de BSL, as formas não eram o problema e sim a gramática, ah a gramática tinha complicado tanto sua vida, mas a aprendera pelo outro e, agora a sabia bastante bem - ainda que a fluência só viria com o tempo. Ele nunca vira Christopher chorar como naquele dia, boas lágrimas, de felicidade.

Também esteve junto nas de tristeza, ao conhecerem a real pessoa que era o avô do alemão e de repente o peso do sobrenome se tornar tão horrível que Chris pensou em tirá-lo, entretanto o outro teve uma ideia diferente: casamento, se casaram formalmente numa cerimônia simples e agora dividiam o sobrenome, diminuindo seu peso e lhe dando contornos alegres.

Eles estavam juntos, eles estavam bem.

Pelo menos na medida do possível, Jiahao acordava com pesadelos frequentes e fazia terapia, mesmo amando quem era e o que tinha se tornado, aqueles anos sem memória ainda afetavam seu âmago. Enquanto Chris trabalhava com um luto inesperado de sua avó - a mãe que conhecera - de um AVC. Não era perfeito, mas a vida nunca realmente era perfeita.

Passada a onda de choque e luto, o casal conversara novamente sobre um assunto que vinha mais e mais à tona: adoção. Não havia dúvida, eles sempre quiseram filhos e o momento era propício, havia o desejo, havia o preparo (físico, financeiro, psicológico) para isso, além de amor, havia amor pela criança (ou crianças?) que viria, mesmo sem que eles sequer conhecessem, mesmo que sequer tivessem entrado com o processo. E foi um longo processo que eles sabiam, necessário, entre entrevistas, visitas e papelada o processo durou 8 meses até estarem habilitados, o perfil deles era amplo, o que, depois de toda essa espera, deu match com um menino de quase dez anos, nascido em solo britânico, de pais malteses, com dislexia e hiperatividade e no sistema há pouco mais de um ano - seus pais haviam morrido num acidente.

Eles se conheceram, Jiahao era uma bola de nervosismo enquanto Christopher mal escondia sua ansiedade.

Anton estava ressabiado e nenhum dos dois poderia culpá-lo, o casal parecia extremamente desparelhado, mas com as visitas recorrentes e alguns passeios supervisionados a convivência foi estabelecida e um vínculo começou a ser formado e se solidificou num momento inesperado de vulnerabilidade do chinês que pessoalmente se identificara com a criança e lhe contara sua história, Anton o abraçara e - algo que nenhum dos dois percebia que ainda estava quebrado, se reconstruíra no interior de cada um, com peças dadas pelo outro. Christopher sorria, aquela era sua família.

Ah sim, faltavam Mushu e Stitch, os dois cães que esperavam ansiosamente a vinda do menino de grandes olhos azuis.

Não era possível dizer que até ali tudo fora fácil, simples ou tranquilo; as vezes eles brigavam, as vezes precisavam de espaço, em outras Anton se tornava rebelde - como qualquer filho entrando na adolescência - e os desafiava, o trabalho pesava para Christopher ou Jiahao, a escola parecia dificil demais para um jovem disléxico. Todavia, mesmo nas dificuldades, o que mais havia na casa era amor. Não era perfeito, mas a vida nunca é.


End file.
